<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Dare by TheLightFury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920363">Don't You Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury'>TheLightFury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheeky Harry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes liberties with Draco, but does Draco really mind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Drabbles [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't You Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my drabbke for the January discord drabble, with the prompt "Borrow". Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ahh! Potter! What are you—? Why are you—?... Potter?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hid a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Draco?” he asked, face a picture of innocence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I demand to know what in the name of Merlin and Morgana you think you’re doing?” Malfoy spluttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it look like, Draco? I’m lying down, about to take a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I can see that!” Malfoy snapped, a delicious blush heating his flawless skin. “But why are you lying down in my lap?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m borrowing it,” Harry said simply, nuzzling in further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insufferable cretin!” Malfoy squawked. “How is this in any way appropriate? Where were you raised, Potter, to believe that this could—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I can move, if you—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr, @april-TheLiightFury115</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>